Stay
by perpetualpathology
Summary: A little follow on from tonight's episode involving two redheads and a Scot...


**OMG! Did not see that coming in tonight's episode! Anyway this is just a little follow on that I would've loved to have happened :)**

He couldn't bare to go back to his flat, everything would remind him of his dearly beloved late fiancé, and he couldn't go to work because there was no way that he would be allowed to work under the circumstances. So he sat there in the peace garden for well over an hour, in the freezing winds wondering what on earth he was supposed to do with his life. He was going to leave Holby, and he had plenty of leave to do so right there, right then, but was running away going to solve anything?

Jac had returned to Darwin to change into her leathers with her hair tucked into her jacket for safety, and her helmet in her hand, before she made her way down to the car park. Only before she reached her bike, she caught a glimpse of him, sitting with his head down on the picnic bench in the peace garden. She hesitated, before she made her way over there and cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Go away Mo." Jonny mumbled without even bothering to lift his head from his arms on the bench in front of him.

"It's not Mo." Jac said simply and Jonny reluctantly lifted his head up with a dirty look on his face.

"Come to rub it in have we? Trying for another snog? Or hoping that maybe now that I'm free, you can take me back to yours and have meaningless sex?" Jonny shouted as he stood up from the bench so she didn't have a height advantage over him.

"No I... I w-"

"You what?" Jonny interrupted as she began to stutter on her words once more, like she had done earlier.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and see Emma." Jac admitted. "Nothing to do with me. I just thought seeing as you're a light sleeper, and she likes sleeping in my bed... Maybe you could stay on my sofa tonight, and she could keep you company." Jac explained.

"And of course you wouldn't try to make a move? Or perhaps drug me so I'd end up sleeping with you without consent." Jonny snapped with a hint of humour as he clearly wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Well, I was only trying to help." Jac concluded quietly as she turned on her heel.

"Wait." She heard, and she glanced behind her to see that he had taken a few steps towards her. "I would like to see my daughter." Jonny stated reluctantly as he didn't like to admit that he was in the wrong, and that he had snapped when her intentions _seemed_ to be good.

"Well you know where my flat is." Jac stated before she began to make her way to her motor bike.

"Wait. I don't have a car here." Jonny stated helplessly.

"Well I don't have two helmets." Jac retorted as she pulled her black helmet on and clicked the visor down.

"Wh- but I..." Jonny trailed off but he watched as Jac sped away on her bike out of the car park.

* * *

"Ah, I was wondering how long it'd take you." Jac said smugly as she opened her front door to the exhausted looking scots man.

"I didn't have enough money for a taxi so I had to go to the cash machine around the corner." Jonny explained as he entered her flat for the first time in almost a year. He closed the door behind him, and realised that nothing in the hallway or the kitchen had changed, but the living room had; it was scattered with small blankets, random toys and books along with the odd tiny sock. But the sofa had been cleared for him, and there was a duvet and pillow folded up by the side of it for him. "Where's my little girl then?" He asked as he took his jacket off and hung it on a spare hook.

"You're not going anywhere near her like that." Jac stated sternly.

"What?" Jonny questioned confusedly. Was she suddenly changing her mind? And had she just been a cow by inviting him there when he wasn't actually allowed to see his child.

"You've got..." Jac trailed off delicately and he released that his face was still splattered with her blood.

"Oh right. D'ya mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Jac replied and he made his way to the only bathroom in the flat. He turned the tap on in the sink, and rinsed away the blood, before he realised that there was a small pink toothbrush and child's toothpaste on the edge of the sink next to Jac's things, and on the edge of the bath, were several little rubber ducks that she had not previously owned. He finished cleaning up, before he went back into the living room where Jac was standing with Emma cradled in her arms.

She waited until he had gotten comfy on the sofa with the duvet on top of him, before she placed their little girl facing down on his chest where she wriggled before she settled down.

"Thank you." Jonny said quietly. "And I'm sorry I blamed you for Bo... For what happened... It wasn't anyone's fault, you were right." Jonny stated.

"I know, I usually am." Jac said smugly and Jonny couldn't help but smirk. "Listen, it's been a long day and I've got work tomorrow so I'm gonna go to bed." Jac stated as she stifled a yawn.

"Well where's her nappies and bottles for when she wakes?" Jonny asked.

"So won't, she sleeps through when she sleeps with me." Jac stated. "And I'll be up before she wakes anyway."

"Right... Oh and tell Elliot I need compassionate leave." He ordered and Jac felt a little smile tug at her lips.

"You're staying?" She asked with hope apparent in her voice.

"Of course I am, I can't leave this little one behind in the hands of you can I?" Jonny joked.

"Ouch." Jac mocked hurt.

"Nah I'm just kidding, she's a great mum isn't she?" Jonny cooed. "Although, it would've been even better if she a hadn't have given you her ginger hair because you might get a little bit bullied at school." Jonny said softly.

"I was bullied and I turned out just fine." Jac stated.

"Mm, that's why I'm worried." Jonny joked and Jac squinted her eyes at him. "And seeing as I'm on leave from now on, why don't you call the nanny?" He suggested. "And tell her she won't be needed for a while."

"Why?"

"Because it makes sense for me to look after Emma seeing as I'll have time off, and she'll take my mind off of things." Jonny stated.

"I'll see." Jac replied sheepishly. "It depends how you manage in the night."

"Well c'mon then, turn the light off." Jonny ordered as he settled down with his daughter.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Emma likes lights; she hates the dark."

"Right fine. Night night then."

"Night." Jac replied simply before she entered her bedroom leaving just Jonny and his daughter.

"Y'know, you always manage to cheer me up." Jonny said softly to his daughter. "And I love you, so so much." He smiled as he gave her cheeks a light pinch. "You like that? Yeah?" Jonny smiled as Emma giggled.

"Jonny." Jac shouted.

"Yes." He huffed.

"Shut up." She ordered and Jonny chuckled to himself.

"Settle down, sshh." Jonny whispered as he gently rocked Emma a little bit to soothe and relax her. "It's just you and me now..." He whispered. "And mummy." He added ever so quietly so that he knew Jac wouldn't hear. And within minutes, she had fallen asleep, so he began to fall asleep too, until they were both in the land of dreams...

**Thanks for reading the oneshot, please review :)**


End file.
